


The Wild Queen

by BornToFly02



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lucy Pevensie, BAMF Pevensies, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Golden Age (Narnia), Lucy Pevensie-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: When the Golden Age of Narnia ended, the Wild Queen was lost to both worlds. With the call of Queen Susan's horn, the elder Kings and Queen are not the only ones to return... in time.
Relationships: Aslan & Lucy Pevensie, Caspian/Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	The Wild Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to use the movies as it's been a while since I read the books and I don't want to read through them all again before writing this idea down. Besides, it'll be much different anyways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valiant is left behind at the end of the first adventure, but what of the second?

The Golden Age of Narnia took place from the year 1000-1015. Not very long, but an awe-inspiring period nonetheless.

That time was not documented in as much detail as modern historians would have wished. There were the four monarchs, that much was clear, and each had a trait for which they were known. Of course their titles were clear but these traits more often went unspoken or, more realistically, whispered across the land by travellers and neighbours.

High King Peter, the Magnificent. The Warrior.

High Queen Susan, the Gentle. The Beautiful.

King Edmund, the Just. The Silver Tongue.

Queen Lucy, the Valiant. The Wild Queen.

One day, the monarchs vanished without a trace. No one knew why, what had happened to them. In fact they themselves didn’t know what happened. For what Narnian history does not show is that the Pevensie siblings tumbled out of the wardrobe they’d entered many years before as though no time had passed. All but one.

When Queen Lucy dove into the trees, she only got partway through before an invisible force pulled her away. Her elder siblings continued on, unaware of the change. They emerged from the wardrobe missing their youngest member.

In the magical land they’d inadvertently left, their sister rested deep beneath the earth, upon a cracked stone table, and there she would remain for 1,288 years. Queen Lucy would watch from her slumber as her kingdom fell, her friends died, and those she had sworn to protect were slaughtered by soldiers invading her land. She witnessed the injustice through the trees, the sea, and the earth. She waited over a thousand years...

A horn sounded in the distance and while her eyes remained closed, she was called back to her body.

Her time was coming.

* * *

The young Prince Caspian was woken suddenly by his professor. The old man’s whispered words filled with urgency.

”Your Aunt has given birth, to a son.”

While the Professor urged him to leave, Caspian watched through a crack in the door as the guards entered his chambers on silent feet and as one, fired their crossbows at his bed. His blood ran cold at the attempted assassination. He did not linger long.

His mentor sent him off into the woods, ancient Narnian horn in tow, and not a moment too soon as the guards were quick to search him out. He did not hesitate, as so many of his people would, to ride into the woods. He could only hope it would deter his Uncle’s men.

He rode as fast as he could, not caring for the direction other than getting as far from the castle as possible. When he tried to look back and check for pursuit, he was knocked off the saddle and dragged along before he managed to slip his foot from the stirrup. Glancing over, he found that he was being watched by two short men and a badger.

"He's seen us," the black-haired dwarf sneered, both he and the blonde dwarf advanced.

When the other dwarf left to meet the soldiers, the prince scrambled for the horn and blew it for all of five seconds before he was knocked unconscious.

The Kings and Queens of Old had been summoned.

* * *

Susan Pevensie shoved her way through the crowded train station to where her older brother was fighting with two other teens. The High King of Narnia was skilled enough that he could've taken them both, easy. Peter Pevensie was too pissed off to care, Susan suspected he was just looking to get beat up.

She came to a stop beside Edmund who's hands were clenched. He could see that the fight wasn't fair and that was killing him.

"He's going to get himself killed." Susan said.

"The fight will be broken up soon enough. I would step in if I didn't know he'd be angry about it."

Since their return a year previously, without their little sister, none of them had been handling it well. Peter least of all. They had no way of returning to Narnia, no way to learn what happened to their sister. It filled Peter with an uncontrollable rage at both the world and himself.

Sure enough, several adults made there way to the fight, blowing whistles to break them up. Peter, despite his carelessness, managed to join his siblings rather unscathed. He straightened his clothing and accepted his things back from Edmund.

“So what was it this time?” Susan asked, disappointment clear in her voice.

“He bumped me.”

“He bumped you, so you hit him?”

“No, he bumped me then expected me to apologize.”

“And that’s when Peter hit him.” Edmund concluded with a humourless smirk.

The trio made their way to a bench. They were off to boarding school, two different ones. Susan imagined that had Lucy come back with them, she would’ve been the typical big sister trying to stay apart from the younger while still protecting her as much as possible. Maybe Susan would try to forget the magical world where she was High Queen, but as it was she just wished her sister was there, she could never dismiss that world for that was where Lucy remained.

As they waited for the train, Edmund felt a weird pinching sensation.

“Stop it!”

“Stop what?” Peter asked.

“Stop pinching me!”

“I’m not doing anything!”

Susan yelped as she got a pinch as well.

“Something’s happening! Hold hands!”

“I’m not holding your hand.” Edmund yelled jokingly at Peter even as he grasped the older boy’s hand tightly.

The train shot past them and they watched as the tiles were torn away from the walls of the station and everyone around them disappeared. As the last of the train departed, they found themselves standing in a cave that opened to pale sands and clear blue ocean waves.

All three exchanged glances before sprinting forward. The very ground beneath them seemed to thrum with a joyful heartbeat for they all knew where they had arrived to.

Narnia.

They played in the waves, elated to be home, but it wasn’t long before another thought came to them.

“Lucy,” Edmund smiled, “she must be around here somewhere. We can find her!”

They ran from the sea and up the cliff, they needed to know where they were before they could know where to go. What they found, did not help.

“I don’t remember any ruins in Narnia.”

Broken remains of stone walls lay scattered, partially hidden under overgrown plants. Large boulders made craters. It was only when Edmund found a solid gold chess piece that they realized where they were.

”Cair Paravel.” Peter breathed incredulously.

“That’s not possible,” Susan denied. “We’ve only been gone a year, this can’t be.”

“We ruled for fifteen years, Su. Then we came back through the wardrobe as though no time had passed.”

“But this damage is hundreds of years old. That means-"

Susan cut off with a sob.

So much time had passed, Lucy was surely lost. Their little sister was gone, likely long dead.

They'd never see her again.


End file.
